Elle
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Pourquoi aimer, si cela implique de souffrir à la fin? Drabble. Levi/OC.


**Elle**

« _Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Merci d'être revenu en vie._ »

Ces mots réussissaient toujours à apaiser son cœur en peine lorsqu'elle lui soufflait à l'oreille. Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité ne pouvait se permettre de flancher devant les autres soldats du bataillon d'exploration. Après tout, si lui-même s'écroulait à chaque perte humaine, qu'allait penser la populace de cette branche de l'armée qui faisait déjà grincer des dents? Non, Levi n'avait pas le droit de montrer de telles émotions. Il devait rester neutre, impassible, voire froid et sans aucune émotion. Et pourtant, derrière la façade se trouvait bien un cœur bien caché sous un mur aussi dur que du diamant. Très peu de gens avait eu la chance de voir Levi laisser libre cours à sa joie ou à sa colère, et encore moins à sa tristesse. Hanji et Erwin en faisait partie. Et _elle_.

Devant tous, il devait rester stoïque. Mais lorsqu'il franchissait le pas de leur porte, son masque pouvait tomber. Elle était toujours présente pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, pour l'aider à traverser ses nombreuses épreuves. Il avait vu tellement de gens mourir autour de lui, les larmes auraient dû lui faire défaut. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui murmurait dans un souffle tremblant qu'elle était heureuse de le retrouver en vie, il craquait à chaque fois. D'innombrables vies avaient croisé la sienne pour finalement finir brutalement en dehors des murs, et pourtant, il était toujours là. Le regret était une chose qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser, mais une goutte de remord le prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'étonnait d'être heureux lui aussi d'être en vie, si cela lui permettait d'entendre sa voix encore une fois.

Alors lorsqu'il rentra ce jour-là, après une mission particulière difficile, il s'attendait à l'entendre d'ébouler les escaliers maladroitement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle lui souhaitait bon retour. Il s'imaginait déjà aller à sa rencontre sans dire un mot, et la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Un petit rire lui échapperait alors qu'elle lui caresserait les cheveux. Une odeur de pain fraichement cuit s'émanerait de son tablier, et son cou aurait un léger parfum sucré. Cependant, aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Un silence de mort planait à l'intérieur de leur petit sanctuaire. La maison sentait le renfermer, comme si les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis des semaines. Une légère poussière s'était accumulée au sol, et les volets fermés ne laissaient à peine entrer un petit filet de lumière. L'endroit était vide. Aucune chaleur humaine ne s'en échappait. Elle n'était plus là.

Levi ne montrait pas souvent sa douleur aux autres. C'est pourquoi il s'assura de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de laisser sa rage exploser. Il hurla et frappa les murs de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures se rompent et du sang imprègnent le blanc immaculé de la peinture. Il détruisit tous les objets fragiles qu'il trouva, et bientôt, les vases s'étalaient par terre, de l'eau ruisselant dans les fissures du plancher, les plantes et les fleurs martelées par ses pas guidés par la fureur. Il renversa la table, les chaises, le canapé, la table de salon. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans leur chambre commune. Dans la garde-robe, tous ses vêtements y étaient ordonnés. Il prit une de ses robes et voulut la déchirer. Son odeur lui parvint.

Toute sa furie tomba et laissa place à une souffrance aigue, sans fond. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il approcha la robe de son visage. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un liquide salé imbiba le vêtement. Elle avait toujours été la seule à voir ses larmes. Maintenant qu'elle était six pieds sous terre, à qui allait-il se confier? Qui allait lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants, obstinés, ou bien stupidement amoureux? Qui allait se soucier de son retour, de son bien-être? Plus jamais il n'allait la voir se réveiller le matin, les cheveux en bataille, la mine endormie. Il n'allait plus écouter sa voix chanter dans le bain, alors qu'elle croyait être assez subtile pour qu'il n'entende pas son chant quelque peu faux. Ses joues rosies de plaisir alors qu'il l'embrasse délicatement, un geste si peu fréquent venant de Levi, ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Il avait l'impression d'être réellement seul. Il s'était juré, après la mort de Farlan et Isabel, qu'aucun autre décès n'allait lui procurer des regrets. Il allait briser ce principe.


End file.
